


you burn brighter than most

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, Ginny's totally not in control of her feelings, Secret Crush, Staring, Uncertainty, Unrequited Crush, Well it's not really unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: Or the one where Ginny is not in control of her feelings.





	you burn brighter than most

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling. This is purely a work of fiction.
> 
> -Savannah

It's two o'clock in the afternoon. You're sitting at the other end of the long, mahogany desk. We're in the library and there's no one else here. Only us. Luna, me...you.

A portrait of Dumbledore looks down upon us- me- in mild curiosity. I don't usually come here. 

You do.

I can feel Luna's presence burn next to me as she laughs wholeheartedly beside me, body trembling in amusement, at something that you've said. I try to grasp at the meaning of it, lost to me in a way that things only you say manage to make me do.

Your smile is broad and your hair is alight with streaks of gold sunlight, rays cutting through the large windows in sharp bursts and leaving your skin looking sun-kissed and bathed in a warm glow. Your towering figure sits hunched against the hard wood of the chair. You're not beautiful, not at all, but your eyes are kind. 

A Slytherin student saunters past, a stack of books balancing precariously in one hand while the other clutches at the hand of a pretty Hufflepuff girl.

I sigh at the sight, glancing briefly at you. 

I don't know why.

It's become stuffy in the library but the sound of Luna's laughter combined with yours is almost soothing.

You keep looking at me from the corner of your eye. You think I don't see.

I do.

Your eyes seem to whisper words like 'I'm glad you're here' and then turn anxious as if to say, 'Are you glad I'm here?'

I am at a loss.

I don't know what to say.

Luna's hand slams down on the desk harshly, as laughter spills from her lips and tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

I am lifted out of my reverie.

"Do you like herbology?"

The question comes from your mouth this time, and you're looking at me as if you expect an answer.

When my eyes meet yours, I quickly look away and yours follow me as if pleading with me to stay.

I know at once what hidden message lay beneath those nonchalant words,

'Do you like me?'

You'd meant to say.

/I do not know/

/I do not know/

I cannot lie or look back now. I don't know what to say yet again. I can't look back and see the pain that I cannot take away. For the answer that leaves me, I cannot take back with me.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Commenting and such will be much appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
